Chirithy
The are a species of Dream Eater which first appear in ''Kingdom Hearts χ. They are the creations of the Master of Masters, and act throughout the game as a companion and guide to the player. The Chirithy are responsible for advising and assisting the player, enabling them to become stronger Keyblade wielders. While the Chirithy are present to offer advice to the player, they do not dictate the latter's actions and are content to allow the player to do as they please. The Chirithy are, however, bound to their respective players, and as a consequence will succumb to the darkness or disappear if their player travels down either path. Whilst being bound to the player, the Chirithy do not claim allegiance to a particular Union, but rather assist the Foretellers in purging the world of darkness. Story ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' The player's Chirithy first appears in Daybreak Town, alongside an unknown Foreteller. Appearance The Chirithy's appearance varies depending on whether it resides in its Spirit or Nightmare form, though the general shape of the Dream Eater remains consistent - that of a cat-like creature with a large, rounded head; drooping ears, and a smaller body and tail. Spirit Chirithy are gray-colored, with black stripes appearing at regular intervals across the body. Spirit Chirithy each have blue eyes and a peach-colored nose, in addition to black ears. The area surrounding the nose is colored white, as is a strip of flesh down the front of the Chirithy's body. A pink and gold purse decorated with the Lux emblem hangs from the Chirithy's neck at all times. To identify it as a Spirit Dream Eater, the Spirit emblem exists on the Chirithy's back, hidden by a yellow and pale blue cape. Nightmare Chirithy, in contrast, are purple-colored, though retain the same black stripes across the body. The ears are a bright shade of pink, whilst the eyes are circular with the characteristic red of a Nightmare Dream Eater. The same lighter-shaded area of flesh runs down the front of the body, but is slightly yellower. This form of Chirithy also wears a cape, but it is colored in different shades of pink. A green and inky black purse hangs from the neck by a chain, completing the darker look. Personality Each Chirithy possesses a unique personality. This is evident from the Chirithy's interaction with other Chirithy. Despite being unique, however, each Chirithy directly addresses other Chirithy as "Chirithy". This uniqueness is further emphasised by the player's Chirithy possessing a sense of humor. It attempts to make jokes at times, though the success of these varies somewhat. Besides interacting with their respective Keyblade wielders, as well as occasionally with others, the Chirithy do not generally strike up friendships with others. The player's Chirithy becomes an exception to this when it acknowledges the player's words by echoing them back to them, solidifying their friendship. Abilities The Chirithy are able to disappear into thin air in a puff of smoke whenever necessary. Despite being the player's companion, the Chirithy are free to move about as they please. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts χ Characters Category:Original characters Category:Dream Eaters